Thief
Description Thieves are short-medium range characters mostly using daggers and claw to throw stars. They are the fastest short range attackers in the game, dealing weak yet many attacks on a foe. They use their natural quickness and agility to navigate the area, trying to gain the upper hand. Generally, Thieves have the highest avoidability and second highest accuracy in the game. Playing them is also quite expensive especially assassin's that are required to continuously recharge stars. First Job Advancement Once your Beginner reaches level 10, you can travel to Kerning City, and enter the Thieves' Hideout. Speak to the Dark Lord with the requirement and you will become a Rogue with on Skill Point. Second Job Advancement Once your Rogue reaches level 30, you can return to Kerning City and talk to the Dark Lord, he will give you a letter to pass on to the Thief Job Instructor, located at Victoria Road: Construction Site North of Kerning City, once giving him the letter you will be teleported to another map with the errand to collect 30 Dark Marbles from the enhanced monsters inside. It would be a positive idea to be sure to have potions stocked up, and plenty of stars if you use a claw. Once you obtain the Dark Marbles talk to the Thief Job Instructor again and he will give you the Proof of Hero. Take the Proof of Hero to the Dark Lord in Kerning to advance to either a Assassin or Bandit. Third Job Advancement Once your Assassin/Bandit reaches level 70 they may take the trip into El Nath and enter into the Chief Residence. Speak with Arec, you will then be required to return to Victoria Island, to Kerning City and speak with the Dark Lord. Then head to the Hidden Street: Monkey Swamp II and enter the Door of Dimensions. That should bring you to the Path of the Glittering Crystal, walk to the end of the path, and defeat the Dark Lord's Dark Clone, you will receive the Black Charm. The Dark Clone will use the Hermit's Avenger and is well equipped with Maple Stars. He has the debuff, Weakening, which of course is a threat to Thieves. Like other Dark Clones, he may summon Taruomacis if in danger. Return the Black Charm to the Dark Lord, to receive the Necklace of Strength. Return to El Nath and give the item to Arec. Which after you are to head to the Hidden Street: Holy Ground at the Snowfield. One Dark Crystal is required, then to answer five questions, receiving the Necklace of Wisdom, return it back to Arec to achieve the advancement to either a Hermit or Chief Bandit. Be warned that if you fail, you will need another Dark Crystal to answer the five questions again. Fourth Job Advancement Once your Hermit/Chief Bandit reaches level 120 you can return to El Nath, Chief Residence and speak to Arec. He will tell you to travel to Leafre: Forest of the Priest and speak with Hellin. She will ask you to obtain both the Heroic Star and the Heroic Pentagon, which can be gained by the defeat of both Griffey in Leafre: Griffey Forest and Manon in Leafre: Manon's Forest. An alternative if your high on Mesos is to travel to Ludibrium: Eos Tower 44th Floor and buy the Secret Letter of Spell Scroll from Vega for 10,000,000 (Ten Million). And take the scroll to Chief Tatamo for the Heroic Star and Heroic Pentagon. Once you obtain the items in either way take them back to Hellin to advance to either a Shadower or Nights Lord, with 3 skill points and 5 ability points. Bandit Bandits are one of the three jobs that are available after making the 2nd job advancement as a Rouge/Thief. A Bandit has great mobility and are great travelers as they can use Dark Sight (Maxed) with Haste to travel without getting hit, thus reducing potion usage and saving time. Haste, a skill gained by both Bandits and Assassins, is a loved skill among party members as it increases speed and jump ability for a long time. Bandits use daggers, which means that they have to strike in close-range which makes them easier to hit by mobs. Fortunately, they overcome this problem by having high avoidability. They also have no problem hitting monsters due to their high accuracy. Savage Blow, a skill that hits 6 monsters in a row (when maxed) is a really cool-looking skill in the game and has stable damage. Assassin Assassins' takes advantage of their range and takes out the enemy from a distance. Dealing massive damage with Critical Throw and leeching health with Drain, the Assassin is proved most effective as it goes on. Assassin grows to a Hermit, with the shadow. Shadow Partner enables the character to double every movement it makes. There is also Avenger, that allows the character to attack multiple units simultaneously. Dual Blade Recently, a group of rebel thieves, the Dual Blades, have came forth by Lady Syl's command. Their primary task is to eliminate the current Dark Lord, Jin. Category:Classes Category:Explorer (Adventurer)